


Albion Awakens

by Moire (AlessNox)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:31:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessNox/pseuds/Moire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Pendragon wakes from a certain death to find that over one thousand years have gone by since he last ruled. Now he must learn to live in a world that has long since passed him by.<br/>WARNING: This is a work in progress. I give no guarantees on how frequently this story will be updated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_"I can't lose him!"_

 

He remembers the words but he doesn't know how. He thinks that by the time those words were spoken, he was already dead.

He remembers pain, but the physical pain hadn't been the worst part. The worst part had been finding that his closest friend had lied to him. Had been lying to him from the first day that they met.

Looking back, he can see the evidence of it now. Things that were too conveniently solved. Magical threats that went away by themselves. All those times that Merlin was gone to gather herbs for Gaius. Even the way that his armor shone when he knew that Merlin was the laziest servant in the world. He had lied to him because he had been afraid of what Arthur would say, and that hurt. It hurt that he didn't trust in him enough to tell him the truth.

 

He had forgiven him in the end, in the very end, after he had realized what he had done for the kingdom, and for him. Merlin's power had been immense! He had never heard of a wizard so powerful. He called a dragon to fly them to the Magic Isle, but they hadn't made it in time. Even magic couldn't conquer death, or so he had thought.

 

He stood at the door to the land of the dead where he had seen his father stand before, but he went no further. He remained in the darkness, waiting. It seemed that he stood there forever or perhaps it was only an evening. There is no time in the land of the dead. But he waited for Merlin to join him in the afterlife. He waited and waited, and finally, there was a light.

 

Arthur opened his eyes to blinding light. He closed them again and took a breath. His lungs moved, his hands. He moved his fingers, lifting them to his stomach, to his chest. He was not wearing his armor, only a thin shift over his flesh. He touched his face and then opened his eyes. It was bright, but he was beginning to be able to see around him. The sky overhead was blue, the ceiling, cracked stone. He was in the ruins of a tower.

 

He pointed his toes and tried to sit, but it was as if his muscles had not moved for ages. He reached out his hand and felt his sword, excalibur. He grasped it with his fingers and felt the cool power in the steel again. Then he rose, sitting first and then swinging his feet over the edge and standing. He lifted the sword to the sky just as the light of the morning sun crossed the horizon. It illuminated the sword sending red-gold sparks of glory all around the dark room. 

 

There was a cry of joy, and Arthur looked up to see a robed figure standing alone before him. He lowered the sword pointing it at the man. "Who are you?" he said, his voice sounding strange and hollow in his own ears. "Where am I? What is this place?"

 

"Arthur," the voice said, and he knew him then.

 

"Merlin? Merlin is that you?"

 

"My lord," he said walking slowly forward. He removed his hood.

 

"Merlin? Why are you so old?"


	2. Return

The man before him was old. His hair was completely white. If it weren't for the voice, he might have thought that this was a trick, and that someone was trying to deceive him. But the dawn light revealed the bright sky blue of his eyes. Eyes that Arthur would recognize anywhere.

"Merlin," he said as he lowered his sword. He reached out with his left hand and Merlin grasped it. Older hands with too many wrinkles ran their long fingers along his wrist and his forearm. Two hands clasping his hand between them as blue eyes shone with unshed tears.

"Arthur... You're alive."

 "Why of course I'm alive, you idiot. How else could I talk to you?"

 Merlin laughed then, and his voice echoed off the stone walls like pounding footsteps before Merlin pushed forward and hugged him to his chest, the tears falling down upon his fine white linen shirt. "Arthur, Arthur, Arthur, I've waited so long. I can't believe it. I can't believe that you are finally here."

 Arthur held his sword out to his side tryings to keep Merlin from impaling himself on it in his zeal. He lifted his left arm and patted Merlin on the back letting him get the emotions out of his system and hoping that he wouldn't stain the white shirt. He leaned back then and Arthur was able to get a good look at his face.

 He was an old man now. There were wrinkles around the edges of his smiling lips, and his skin was pale beneath white eyebrows that framed his smiling eyes. His cheeks were high and round with mirth, and his hair was more white than silver. It was past his shoulders and bound behind his head by a band of silver and black.

 Merlin took a step back then and bowed making Arthur feel awkward. "There's no need for that, Merlin," he said. "There's no one else here. Where are we by the way?"

 Merlin couldn't seem to keep that silly smile off of his face. "My lord, we are on the magical Isle of Avalon."

 "They've let it go a bit, haven't they?"

 "Well, it has been a while since we were last here together."

"Oh, how long?"

 Merlin looked at his hands.

 "How long have I been away, Merlin?"

 "You've been dead, Arthur, for about one thousand and five hundred years."

 "One thousand..." Arthur sat down on the stone pedestal and lay down his sword. He looked around at the broken tower, fallen with age and decay. "One thousand years?" he said his mouth falling open in shock. What did that even mean? Would Albion even exist after so long? How many generations had it been? Hundreds. Even the rivers might have changed in such a time. He looked up into the brightening sky calmed by the realization that it, at least was the same. "Why have you brought me back then? What use is there for me here? Camelot must be dust by now. Its name and all that it was lost to all memory. Why did you bring me back?"

 Merlin seemed genuinely shocked by this. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. "It was foretold. You were...the once and future king."

 "The what?"

 "The dragon said that you had to die, but that you would come again, and finally you are here."

 "What does it matter what a dragon says? Who would need me now after so much time has past?"

 Merlin's face was filled with pain, "I need you Arthur," he said, "I've waited over one thousand years!"

 Arthur reached out then and touched his arm. "It's alright. Calm down. No need to start crying again. I'm here, and I'm glad that I'm not dead. In fact, this stone is cold, and I'm feeling a bit hungry. Did you bring anything to eat?"

 "I have coffee and some Jaffa cakes."

 "What? And what is that sound, a bird?"

 "Oh no, it's the police. They really don't like it when enthusiasts try to do rituals at the World Heritage sites. Come with me Arthur. My car is at the back gate."

"Your what?"

"Just come!" Merlin snatched up a black bag and grabbed Arthur's hand. He in turn grabbed Excalibur and followed after Merlin through a crack in the wall and down a path across a grassy knoll just as footsteps approached and a shadow crossed the archway.


	3. New World

There was a wooden fence, a very fine graveled roadway and a strange small... thing. He could not tell if it was a cart, a coffin, or a box. It had black wheels and glass windows, and it shone in the sunlight as if the entire cart was forged of metal. Lights glowed from the edges and Arthur stepped back, but Merlin grabbed him, opening the door of the cart and throwing him inside. "Just sit there and be quiet," he said opening the back door and tossing in his bag. He pulled the robe off over his head and threw it the back as well, before rushing around the cart and climbing in.

There was a rumbling like the growling of a wildcat, and then the cart took off without a horse or any beast pulling it. Perhaps the cat was invisible. Were they invisible too? Apparently not, because the guards in black came out of the tower then and ran toward them carrying clubs. Merlin waved his hand and a strong breeze blew dust and gravel into the air obscuring their vehicle and causing the men to shrink down and turn away.

 "Whew! That was close. I was afraid that they would read the plates and learn who I was. That would make the papers, "Local professor jailed for doing ancient rituals in heritage sites." I'd never hear the end of it."

 "What magic is this. We are going so fast? Where is the horse? Is it inside of the armored shell?"

"Ah! I suppose that this new world is going to take some explaining."

"Yes. What is this place? Who rules this land."

"Who rules?"

"I take it that there is a king."

"A queen actually."

"Then I wish to meet her."

"Well, we aren't anywhere near the castle, and anyway, I don't think that that would be... wise at this time. You need to get your bearings first."

 "Watch out! Another approaches! It moves so fast. I think that I'm going to be sick."

 "No Arthur! I just had the floorboards cleaned."

"Look! There are more of them following! They are surrounding us."

 "Arthur! It's fine."

 "They are attacking!"

 "No, Arthur. Please, sit still. I'm trying to drive."

Arthur leaned over Merlin reaching out of the window with his sword. The car crossed the center line, and the car on the opposite side swerved to avoid them honking it's horn in a doppler-shifted scream. Arthur turned to watch it and almost cut off Merlin's ear. Merlin pulled over to the side of the road and stopped the car.

 "Arthur! Put. That. Sword. Down. Now!"

 Arthur looked at the fury in Merlin's face and then tossed Excalibur into the back seat of the car. "There is no need to yell. What happened to 'my lord' and all that? I thought that you were here to serve me."

"That was before you tried to crash the car. You need to calm down."

 "But what are these beasts? What is this that we are riding in?"

"It is called _a car_ , and it's how we get around."

 "So do all of these 'cars' have people in their stomachs?"

"Yes."

 "Then we must be in a great city to have so many people on this road."

 "Well, we're not in the city proper yet. Look, maybe you should close your eyes and get some sleep. It may make the ride easier."

 "No. I've slept for far too long as it is. Merlin, where are we going?"

"To my place. I own a little house near the college. It's small. It's not a castle, but I have a bit of garden to grow herbs, and I have a room for you there. It's not like the palace in Camelot, but it's much warmer and cosy. I think you'll like it."

"And what will we do there?"

 "We'll see. Let's just try to get there in one piece okay, and you need to put on your safety belt."

"My what?"

Merlin reached over and fastened it for him before pulling out into traffic. As he drove, Merlin kept glancing over at him nervously. The world passed by at a blur. He could only stand it if he looked far into the distance, and the land was so confusing. There was forest, yes, but there were also houses. Strange wooden houses without thatch, and there were many of them. The forest had been cleared to make room for the people, but where were the peasants? Shouldn't they be out in the fields? Where were their animals? He found himself looking up into the sky at the birds. "At least they have not changed," he thought, until he saw a silver bird pass overhead. _It must be a dragon, because it trails white smoke followed in it's wake._

 Arthur turned his eyes on Merlin who was staring back at him with eyes full of worry. "Would you like to listen to some music?" He asked before pushing a disk into a slot in the car. The sound of musicians surrounded him, flutes, gitars, and viols. He looked into the slot but could see no musicians. Was it the beast singing, or were the musicians very tiny? He pushed a latch and opened a box in front of him, but there were no players inside, only some loose papers and a leather bound book. The mystery of the hidden musicians occupied him until the car pulled up in front of a small well kept hut. Merlin jumped out of the car and rushed around to open the door for Arthur who was trying to rise. 

"Give me my sword so that I can cut these straps, Merlin."

Merlin sighed and then reached over and pushed a button releasing the straps. Arthur rose and stretched his legs. He turned then and looked around the place. The house stood next to a row of houses along a paved street. The road curved into a circle next to a copse of trees and the house stood beside it. Red flowers were planted on either side of the door, Pendragon red.

The houses were obviously within some city, although he had not remembered passing the city gates. He followed Merlin up the paved stone path and through the wooden door into a hallway decorated with bright tapestries. There were house shaped devices on the wall with round faces and numbers. They made the sound of a sleeping hound's heartbeat. Arthur was startled then by the sound of a bell as they all began to sing out like birds. Merlin waved toward them. "I collect clocks. I hope that the noise doesn't bother you. You must be hungry. The kitchen is this way."

 He led Arthur past a room full of books, chairs and couches to a small yellow kitchen with a large wooden table in the center. 

 "This would make a good hunter's cabin," Arthur said, "but how do you plan to cook a feast from a kitchen so small, and where are the servants?"

"I don't have any servants."

 "Well, I suppose that you don't have servants as you are one yourself, but there must be someone who prepares the meat and bakes the bread. You can't do all of that yourself?"

 "Well, those people exist, but we don't call them servants anymore. That is to say, I don't need them to come to my house to prepare food for me. There are other ways."

 Arthur turned and looked at Merlin then, "Oh right! Magic. You must be able to conjure up food whenever you want."

 "No, not quite. But I have some food in the refrigerator. Sit down and let me serve you ... again."

 

Arthur sat at the table as Merlin walked about the room gathering together food. He lay before Arthur a plate of the finest porcelain edged in gold, containing fine roast meat, cheese, Bread, and some round red fruits that he had not seen before. He reached below the cabinet and pulled out a bottle. 

"I think that this is the correct occasion to open this wine. I've been saving it."

He pulled out two fine crystal goblets, poured the rich red wine into one, and handed it to Arthur. Then he poured his own and sat across the table staring at his king. Arthur ate heartily looking up at Merlin who stared at him as if he had been drowning and Arthur was fresh water.

"Things have changed," he said. "You didn't used to sit across from me when you served me a meal. You would wait at my side."

 "Would I? I suppose that I did. I can't remember all of the details from that time. It was so very long ago. There was so much about you that I forgot. The exact shade of your hair. The timber of your voice. I thought that I remembered, but I realize that it was but a pale reflection. Arthur, I am so glad that you are back."

 Arthur looked up to see Merlin staring at him, his hands loose around the base of the goblet. He wondered if he was going to start crying again. "Merlin, you said that it was fifteen hundred years. Did you sleep too, or perhaps use a spell to go into the future?"

 "No," Merlin said, " I went the long way. day by day, year by year, century by century. I am...incredibly old."

 "You look it, but... Merlin ... Is your magic so strong that you can cheat death? And if it is so, why did you take so long to bring me back? Why now?"

"I did not know how to bring you back before. I did not know why I lived for so long. It took me centuries to learn, and I only discovered the real truth of our existence fifty years ago. It has taken all that time to gather the materials that I needed to bring you back. Even so, I was not sure that it would work. In fact, a part of me is certain that this is just a dream and that I have simply gone mad from longing for it for so long." 

 Arthur looked up then reaching across the table. He grabbed Merlin's hand in his. "This is no dream. I'm real."

 "That's what you would say if you were a dream as well."

 Arthur lifted his hand to touch Merlin's cheek before bashing him harshly on the side of the head. "You Idiot!" he said, "Don't be daft. Now show me where a man can have a piss around here. This wine has gone straight through me."

 Merlin rubbed the side of his face which was turning red from the blow, "What was that for?"

 Arthur wiped his mouth with his napkin and then threw it down on the table as he rose. "Over a thousand years old, and you're still as stupid as ever."

 "You clodpole!" Merlin said leading the way through the house to Arthur's room, but he was smiling, and the smile took years off of his age so that he almost looked like the boy that Arthur remembered.

 

After showing Arthur how to use the facilities Merlin left. Arthur washed his face in the basin which miraculously had water pumped into the washroom, hot and cold. Then a fatigue overcame him and he staggered into the bedroom falling on the bed as the world went black. His last thought was of Merlin calling him a 'clodpole'. He smiled and then knew no more.

 


End file.
